


Melancholy Blue

by viva_la_sarah



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_sarah/pseuds/viva_la_sarah
Summary: How Ahsoka’s lightsabers turned blue.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Obi Wan Kenobi, obi wan kenobi & Ahsoka tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Melancholy Blue

Obi wan opened the door to Anakin Skywalker’s room. Most Jedi Knights rooms were bare, Anakins being the exception due to it being littered with droid parts, pod racing posters plastered on the walls. As Obi wan entered, he had to push some things aside with his feet a power cell here, an astromech head there. He looked up at his former Padawan. Anakin sat at his desk, evening sun shone through the window basking anakins back and shoulder with orange light.  
The desk was littered with tools, as Obi wan approached he saw what Anakin was working on.  
On the desk were two lightsabers. One smaller than the other, their crystals removed.  
Anakin’s prosthetic hand was holding a polishing cloth. His other was gripped in a tight fist.  
Anakin spoke first  
“Why couldn’t she take them with her?”

“Anakin, you know non Jedi aren’t supposed to have lightsabers” 

“She’s as much of a Jedi as I am.”

“She choose to leave” Obi wan said, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Anakin.

Anakin’s voice started to crack “And what choice did we give her? The council never believed in her. Because I was her master, it’s all my fault. They almost killed her, and what is she going to do on her own?”

Obi wan paused. He had no reassuring words to say. He put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. He noticed how shiny Ahsoka’s lightsabers were, he picked up the smaller one and weighed it in his hand. The weight was more balanced than he remembered, he could see Anakin’s reflection in the hilt, his eyelids were red and swollen.

“You’ve done a good job, she would appreciate it greatly” said Obi Wan.

“When she comes back they’ll be here for her. Jedi or not, they are hers.” Anakin said in a hushed tone. he unclenched his fist and laid down the two kyber crystals. Where they once had been green and yellow, both had become a deep, melancholy blue. 

“I miss her Master” 

“I do too Anakin”

**Author's Note:**

> I get sad when I think about how Anakin felt after Ahsoka left.


End file.
